


Not A Cliche

by PilgrimKitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Child Abuse, Gen, Pack Dynamics, Panic Attack, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac doesn't want to be a stereotype of an abused child.  But he can't change the fact that he was an abused child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabbley ficlet I posted on my Tumblr. Somebody wanted angsty Isaac, so angsty Isaac is what you get

Isaac doesn't want to be a stereotype. He refuses to be another broken child abuse victim. Refuses to let the fear and panic overtake him, no matter what. When Derek breaks his arm, whatever. He won't let it bother him. Besides, pain is an excellent focus. He won't let himself be a cliche.

So when Derek unpacks harnesses and gathers up chains, making it clear he plans to tie them up during the full moon, Isaac bites back the scream trying to claw its way up his throat. He tries to shove down the panic rising in him. Just because his father locked him up when he was bad doesn't mean Isaac can't handle this. In fact, he's adept at handling this. Being restrained should be old hat now. Right?

He won't be a cliche. He won't be a stereotype. He refuses to fall victim to PTSD. This is what he tells himself as he gets sweaty, as his hands shake, as he gets dizzy, as the sounds around him sound tinny and further away.

He's on the floor gasping for breath, Erica wrapped around him in a hug, trying to keep him grounded. A large hand rests on his shoulder, and he flinches... _Dad_. He tries to get away but he's being held.

"Isaac," a voice says calmly. Isaac's eyes are shut tightly, waiting for the fists to fall. The wolf inside him is telling him that this is Pack, that he's safe. But the human is shaking with anxiety and panic and the wolf is getting agitated. Is Pack a threat now?

A growl. Not Dad. _Alpha._

"Isaac, you're safe," Erica says in his ear. He feels the presence of another body, smells another scent and Boyd is there too, a hand on his arm. His Pack around him on all sides.

"Maybe we can find another way..." Derek trails off.

"No," Isaac says, his voice shaky. His throat hurts. Had he been screaming? "No, I don't want to hurt anyone. If you have to tie me up, do it."

Isaac doesn't want special treatment. He won't be a stereotype. He refuses.

*!*


End file.
